Lisa, the Chosen One s Sister
by dreamer-wishing
Summary: Lisa is a normal English girl, different to her family but apart from that she thinks she s normal. She has no idea about Hogwarts, about Wizards or Witches. She also has no idea that Harry Potter is her brother. She's about to enter a world that will leave her wide-eyed and jaw hitting the floor. (Also on Wattpad /story/5778814-lisa-the-chosen-one%27s-sister)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**__**I awoke with a start, jolting upright in bed. I took deep breaths, trying to get my heart back to normal as it ws currently crashing wildly against my ribcage.

Managing to relax, I pulled back the covers and swung my legs out of bed. It was morning, the sunlight flooded through the room, highlighting every surface it touched. Not bothering to change from my pyjamas since I was on holiday and planned to not do anything, I headed straight downstairs.

"Morning." Liam, my brother, greeted.

"Hey." I replied sitting down. Mum and Dad mumbled in greeting, both too busy with work that they barely acknowledged us.

The sound of the letter-box falp was heard and Mum spoke, "Lisa, be a dear and get the post."

Without replying I fetched the post, seperating which letters were for Mum and which were Dad on the way. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a letter adressed to me, written in emerald green ink.

_Lisa Williams_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_9 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

__The envelope was heavy and a bit thick, made of yellowish parchment with no stamp. On the other side there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Lisa!" My mother's shout snapped me back to reality and I rushed back to the kitchen. I handed Mum and Dad their letters and took my seat between Liam and Dad, still looking over and taking in every detail on the envelope.

"What's that?" Liam noticed the letter and his question caused our parents to switch their gaze onto me.

"It's a letter, adressed to me." I replied, pinching the end of the flap and tearing it open.

"Let me see it." My father ordered.

"But -" I started to protest but was cut off as he snatched the letter from my hands before I had a chance to pull the letter out. "Hey!"

Dad ignored me as he looked over the envelope, his eyes widening. He quickly pulled out the letter and read a few lines, his face whitening considerably. He passed the letter to Mum, looking at her with a scared and worried expression. Mum scanned the letter and had the same reaction as Dad.

"Both of you, go upstairs." She commanded to me and Liam.

"I want to read _my_ letter!" I complained as she continued to read, Dad reading over her shoulder.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm nineteen!" Liam shot back.

"As long as you are living under our roof then you will follow our rules and do as we say." Dad said sternly. "Now listen to your mother and go upstairs!"

Me and Liam shared a defeated look and unwillingly left the room, not bothering to listen at the door as Mum and Dad were talking in hushed voices.

"What do you think it says?" Liam asked as we sat down on his bed.

"I don't know, it could be anything." I replied, playing with one of my curls. I was very different from my family. Mum was slightly short, I was almost taller than her, and had cropped brown hair and brown eyes. Dad was quite tall, also with brown hair and brown eyes and had a bit of a large belly. Liam was tall like Dad with, of course, brown hair and brown eyes but well built.

I on the other hand was different. I had jet black hair in curls down to my elbows and bright green eyes, was skinny and just completely different to my family. If I read for a while, I would have to wear glasses or else I would get headaches.

"Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?" Liam asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't know." I shrugged. My birthday was exactly in a week on the 31st of July, a Thursday. "Surprise me." I said. I was turning thirteen and Liam insisted on buying me something even though I had insisted he didn't have to.

Letters continued to arrive for me in the next few days. The next day, on Friday, I went to get the post again and saw that this time I had five letters which shocked me. Unfortunately Mum and Dad saw them before I got the chance to open one and snatched them from my hands. Later that afternoon, when we recieved the newspaper, Dad unrolled it and three letters fell onto his lap. He tore them up and threw them in the fire. He then proceeded to cover up the letter box with a wooden plank.

On Saturday I watched Mum get the post from the postman outside. She held in her hand three more letters for me and chucked them straight in the bin after ripping them up. At around two o'clock, Mrs Chester from next door came knocking. She held four unmistakable letters in her hand, all written in the same green ink and addressed to me. She said that they must have arrived at her house by accident. Dad muttered thanks with a strained smile and once she was gone, threw them in the fire. Liam and I shared curious looks, thought and discussed what could be in those letters and why Mum and Dad didn't want me to read them.

"Why does someone want you to read those letters so bad?" Liam wondered aloud as we watched T.V that afternoon.

"I don't know. It's getting a bit much though, I mean, in the past three days there's been sixteen letters." I replied, not really paying attention to the T.V, my gaze focused on the burning letters in the fireplace.

When we recieved the newspaper again at around five o'clock, I wasn't surprised when four more letters fell out. Liam and I tried to make a grab for them but Dad swiftly picked them up and ripped them to shreds.

The next say, Sunday, Mum and Dad appeared relaxed at breakfast. "No post on Sundays." Dad reminded us happily as Mum poured him some orange juice. This didn't mean that the letters didn't find a way into the house. Letters were pushed under the front door, arrived along with the newspaper and inside the egg carton that the milk man delivered. I didn't even bother trying to get one. I just sat on the sofa, watching gloomily as Mum and Dad ripped them up and threw the shreds into the fireplace. Liam didn't even turn his head when they arrived. He'd gotten used to the fact that we weren't going to see what those letters said.

On Monday and Tuesday, more and more letters continued to arrive in every way imaginable. In the mail, in the newspaper, in the gap between the front door and the floor, they just kept arriving. On Tuesday however, it was the worst. We were all sat in the living room, quiet, just watching T.V when _whooshing_ sounds could be heard. Minutes later, letters came flying out of the unlit fireplace, filling the room. I tried grabbing some, snatching at the ones falling to the ground or the ones already laying on it but Mum grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the room, snatched the ones I had managed to get and closed the door. Liam had already run out of the room and we both shared worried looks.

"Okay, this is getting _way_ out of hand." He said and I nodded in agreement.

Hours later, me and Liam were both watching T.V in his room when Mum and Dad came in, telling us to pack our things.

"Pack your bags." Mum said.

"Why?" Liam immediately asked.

"We're going to stay at the countryside for a few days. We leave early in the morning." Dad answered.

So we packed our bags and the next day at seven in the morning, we left for the countryside. I stared in amazement at the garden around us as we left. Owls were perched everywhere. On the wall, the lamppost, the roof. Dad even had to shoo a bunch off of the car.

Two hours later and we had arrived at the countryside. Mum and Dad owned a little country house there that used to belong to our grandparents but they had died when Liam and I were little and left the house to Dad since he was an only child.

I had stayed on the sofa, not wanting to go to bed or feeling remotely sleepy. I stayed sat on the sofa in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, staring at the flames flickering in the fireplace. The wind outside could be hear howling through the trees, branches tapping on the windows and rain poured down heavily.

I looked at the clock sat on the mantle and my stomach lurched as I saw that I'd be thirteen in just five minutes.

I watched the hands on the clock tick, the seconds decreasing till midnight. the minutes passed and suddenly it was ten seconds to my birthday.

A creak from outside was heard but still, I focused on the clock.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five. _Wait, what was that? Never mind.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Happy birthday to me._ I thought.

The moment the big hand touched the twelve however, a loud knock resonated through the house and my head snapped in the direction of the door as I jumped off the sofa, startled.

Someone wanted to come inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The knocking started again yet I stayed frozen to the spot. I couldn't bring myself to open the door. If we had been in our house back in Privet Drive then maybe there I wouldn't be so… scared on opening the door. But this seemed kind of like a horror movie and I didn't like them. It was midnight, it was raining and windy and we were practically in the middle of _nowhere_. You could see why I didn't want to open the door.

However, before I could make a decision, (either open the door or run upstairs to get Mum and Dad,) the door swung open, off its hinges and hit the floor with a huge bang.

Mum, Dad and Liam all came running downstairs as wind tore into the house along with rain. There, stood in the doorway, was a man. He was huge. He had to slouch as he was taller than the door frame. He was dressed in a large dark brown coat, his face surrounded by a mane of shaggy tangled black hair and beard. He was terrifying alright. He stepped into the room and bent over, picking up the door easily and setting it back where it was.

"Got ta stop doin' that." I heard him mumble.

He turned to face us. I was rooted to the spot, staring, while Mum, Dad and Liam were standing on the stairs and like me, staring at the half-giant man in the living room.

"Ah, sorry abo' that." The man said. He smiled nervously and looking past his scary looking appearance, I could see that his beetle black eyes were filled with kindness. "I don' know me own strength sometimes."

"Who – who are you?" I found the courage to ask.

"Me name's Hagrid. Mind if I sit? It was a long journey." I nodded slightly and moved as he sat on the sofa. "So as I was sayin', me name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" I found myself asking as my family stood there with terrified expressions.

"You - you don' know what Hogwarts is? Haven't you read yer letter?" he asked, with a confused expression.

"You mean the letters I've been getting in the post?" My gaze turned on my mother and father. "The ones you won't let me read?"

"What?" Hagrid twisted round to face my parents. "You haven' let her read her letter?" Hagrid shouted, eyes narrowing.

My father seemed to struggle for a moment as he stepped forward. "No, we haven't. And I suggest you leave at once unless you want us to call the police. What you are doing is breaking and entering and it is _not_ accepted. I _will not _hesitate to call the police."

"Ah, go ahead. I'd like to see a bunch o' Muggles try to stop me." Hagrid snorted.

"Muggles?" I was confused.

"Yeah, non-magic folk," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"I know you don't." He sent a dirty look at my parents. "And it's all yer parents fault but I'm here to tell you."

"Tell her what?" My brother questioned, seeming to find courage, and came and stood next to me.

"Lisa, yer a witch." He said simply.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "What?" Then I noticed Hagrid's face. "You can't be serious."

"It's true. Hang on a sec." Hagrid looked through his pockets and pulled out an envelope, one of the same ones I'd been getting in the post and handed it to me.

I took it with shaky hands, nervous about how now I could actually read what was inside. I sat down, my brother doing the same to read over my shoulder. I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Williams,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I was astounded. Me, a witch? It was preposterous. Yet here I was, sat reading a letter with a half-giant man in the room telling me I was a witch and by the look on my brothers face, it had to be real and not some sort of joke.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, mainly because I didn't know what to say.

"I... Wha... How... I..." I struggled to find words as I continued to stare at the letter. My heart was beating wildly and loudly, my hands shaking slightly. I had been so nervous and curious over the past week to find out what was in the damned letters, my mind going over every scenario, was it something bad, something good, and now it turned out to be this. I didn't know how to react.

"Lisa is a... witch?" Liam asked.

Hagrid nodded, sending water droplets flying. My parents were still stood at the bottom of the stairs, scared and guilty expressions on their faces.

Liam turned to me and I thought he was going to say something mean, maybe call me a freak, say that I wasn't his sister or something, but no. He turned to me, completely serious, looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't you _dare_ turn me into a frog."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and he cracked a grin and soon we were laughing together, even Hagrid chuckled.

I straightened myself, caught my breath and wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Only you brother, only you could say something like that at a time like this."

Liam shrugged and I turned my attention back to Hagrid. "How?"

"What what?" He asked confused.

"How am I a witch? My parents or Liam aren't so how am I?"

Hagrid looked uncomfortable for a second but it went as quick as it appeared. "I' happens. Like you, if yer born into muggle parents, yer what is called a muggle born. Yer can be half half where one a yer parents is a muggle and the other is a wizard or witch or yer can be a a full witch or wizard where yer whole family is magical. Yer can even be opposite to muggle borns where yer whole family are magical and yer not." Hagrid concluded.

"So I'm muggle born then." I said. I then turned to my parents. "Why did you guys not want me to read the letters?"

Mum and Dad shared a look, as though they were deciding what to tell me. "Well, we, uh, I had cousin, she was a... a _witch_ as well. We knew what they were like and then you, we suspected, there was just something about you. We didn't want you to find the letters because we..." Mum faltered.

"Because we didn't want you to _be one_." Dad finished.

"Be a what Dad?" I said, angrily standing up and moving towards them.

"A... a _witch_." He spat. "A freak." He whispered.

My eyes filled with tears, my heart wrenching as I realized what they meant.

"Oh, I see." I said quietly. I turned back to Hagrid, not wanting to face my parents. "Where is, uh," I looked at the letter in my hand. "Hogwarts?"

"You'll see when you go. I doesn' really have a location." He grinned. "Yer going ta love it there. Beau'iful place, Hogwarts."

"She's not going." Mum spoke.

Hagrid snorted. "If she wants t' go then she'll go. A pair o' muggles like you ain't going ta stop 'er." He glared at my parents.

"No." Dad stepped bravely forward. "I am not going to pay for her to go off the god knows where and learn a silly bunch of magic tricks from some raving old lunatic!"

Hagrid's face turned harsh, anger completely taking over his features, and suddenly jumped up, brandishing a pink umbrella at Mum and Dad who cowered back into the wall. "Never! I mean NEVER! Insult Albus Dumbledore in front o' me!"

Mum and Dad looked terrified, Mum hiding behind Dad whose eyes were on the point of the umbrella which was so close to his nose that he was going cross-eyed. He gulped and nodded and Hagrid slowly brought the umbrella down and sat back on the sofa.

"Albus Dumbledore, is he the headmaster?" I asked tentatively, sitting on the smaller sofa next to Liam.

"Yes, he is. Best headmaster Hogwart's ever had. Tha' reminds me!" Hagrid reached inside his coat and pulled out a ruffled looking owl who hooted at him, as though it was annoyed for being woken up. "Here, hold 'im for a secon'"

He passed the owl to Liam who was closest and the owl hopped onto Liam's arm. Liam and me looked at the owl bewildered as Hagrid wrote on a piece of parchment with a... quill?

As Hagrid finished writing and rolled up the, what I was guessing was a letter, and tied it with some string, Liam asked, "Why do you have an owl?"

"Well I got ta have some way of sending Dumbledore the letter." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and took the letter off of Liam, tying the letter to the owl's leg with more string.

"Why not just send it through the post?" I asked.

"This is the way we send letters in the wizarding world." Hagrid replied, standing up, opening the front door which let in a lot of wind and threw the owl out into the rain.

"This is so unbelievable." Liam muttered.

"You're telling me." I shook my head.

"Now, we have to go an' buy yer equipment so I say we go tomorro' and get everything." Hagrid turned to my parents. "Min' if I sleep here overnigh'?"

"No, n-not at a-all." Dad stuttered. I guess Mum and Dad were still a bit scared of Hagrid.

"Great. Now I suggest you get some sleep. Busy day, we'll leave early to get there so that there won' be many people and it won' be packed." Hagrid told me.

I nodded happily, extremely excited about the day ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused for a second, still a bit disorientated. That was, until the last few days' events came rushing back to my mind. The letters, the owls, my parents keeping secrets, rushing away to the countryside, Hagrid appearing, finding out I was a witch...

Wait a second, what? I quickly shot out of bed, my heart racing with excitement.

I was a witch!

I ran out of my room and downstairs to find Mum and Dad whispering quietly in the kitchen, glancing every so often towards the living room. Hagrid was reading a newspaper and at the sound of footsteps, I turned around to see Liam trudging sleepily down the stairs behind me.

"Morning," I greeted happily.

"Someone's excited." Liam joked, ruffling my hair and laughing as I swatted his hand away and glared at him.

I stuck my tongue out and sat on the sofa next to Hagrid, peering at the newspaper in his hands.

Was I seeing correctly or were my eyes playing tricks on me? "Uh, Hagrid, how in god's name does that newspaper have moving pictures?" I asked bewildered. Liam heard on his way to the kitchen and speedily came over, peering over Hagrid's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Liam exclaimed, seeing the pictures.

"Liam! I've told you, I don't care how old you are, no swearing." Mum scolded from the kitchen.

"But Mum, this newspaper has moving pictures in it. They're amazing, come and see!"

Mum pursed her lips and shook her head, turning back to Dad.

I frowned and turned back to the newspaper. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a man, shouting and laughing manically.

"Tha's Sirius Black, tha' is." Hagrid said gravely. "Imprisened in Azkaban for killing a bunch o' people."

The man had dark, matted hair up to his shoulders, pale skin, sunken cheeks, clearly the look of someone was imprisened.

"Why is he being mentioned, he looks to have been there for a long time?" Liam wondered.

"He's escaped. Tha's why he's in here. Everybody's lookin' for him." Hagrid folded up the newspaper and shoved it in one of his many, many coat pockets and then turned to me. "I say we leave in an hour so you best get ready and have summat to eat before we leave."

"Yes sir." I saluted jokingly and ran off to get changed.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked as we walked down the path to the road.

"By bus o' course." Hagrid replied simply, sticking out his pink umbrella to the road with his right hand.

"What are -" I was just about to ask what Hagrid was doing but a loud BANG cut me off. Blinding light started appearing and I shielded my eyes with my arm.

Once I thought it was safe to look again, I sneaked a peek and my mouth opened in amazement. In front of me was a triple decker, huge red bus which had gold lettering over the windscreen saying _The Knight Bus_.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor - Hagrid!" Exclaimed a guy in a purple uniform, grinning as he looked up from the card he was reading off and noticed Hagrid.

"Hello Stan." Hagrid extracted some silver coins from his pocket, which, when I looked at them closely, were not pounds or pence. "Here yer go."

"Thanks. Come on up then." The boy, for he couldn't have been much older than me, maybe nineteen, stood to the side and allowed me and Hagrid to climb on.

"Woah." I commented, looking around. Instead of the standard bus seats, there were sofa's and armchairs and a huge chandelier, hanging from the top of the bus all the way to the 'ground floor'.

"Take her awar Ern." Stan said to the driver as me and Hagrid sat down in two of the armchairs.

Another tremendous BANG sounded and the bus was off, the sheer speed sending my flying backwards into my seat.

"This is amazing." I said aloud as I looked out of the window to see we were speeding past everything. I then realized something. "Can't the people see the bus?"

"No." Hagrid replied.

I continued to look for a while but found that the blur of everything going past was starting to give me a slight headache so I turned back to Hagrid.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you goin'?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid answered.

"'Ear that Ern?" Stan shouted over to 'Ern' the bus driver as he made his way towards him. "The Leaky Cauldrun."

"Aye, aye." Ern replied.

A few minutes of whizzing past more streets and houses, the bus finally came to a sudden halt, with yet another BANG.

"See you 'Agrid!" Stan waved as we got off the bus and the bus disappeared, (again with another BANG."

"This way then." Hagrid started striding and I had to jog slightly to keep up with him.

"Aren't we in London?" I asked as I looked around and realized it looked familiar.

"Indeed we are. We have to go to the Leaky Cauldron, righ' over there." Hagrid pointed to small and shabby looking pub a few meters away.

I followed Hagrid inside and hid my grin of excitement when I saw that the pub was full of wizards and witches, just like me, and that there were objects moving on their own!

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender called to Hagrid.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, patting me on the shoulder and making my knees buckle.

"Next time then." The bartender, Tom, grinned and Hagrid steered me out of the bar to a small, walled courtyard where there was nothing except a dustbin and a few weeds.

"Let's see then..." Hagrid mumbled, holding up his pink umbrella and counting the bricks. I was just about to ask what he was doing when he tapped a brick three times and my jaw dropped in surprise.

The brick that had been tapped started shuffling and retreated backwards and soon all the bricks around it started shuffling, retreating and moving, almost like a puzzle until they had formed a huge archway.

"It's official, magic is amazing." I muttered, loud enough that Hagrid chuckled.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid announced and I tore my eyes away from the archway to see a cobbled street leading off in all directions, packed with students and all sorts of shops.

"Wow." I followed Hagrid through the crowd, craning my neck to get a look at the buildings. I didn't realized I had slowed down and almost stopped completely until Hagrid chuckled at me and tapped my shoulder. "Come on, yer can look at everythin' later. Righ' now we have to go get yer money."

"But Hagrid, I already have some money." I said, referring to the money my parents had given me before I left.

"Ah, muggle money's not going to do yer any good in the wizarding world Lisa." He replied as I followed him up the steps of a beautiful but slightly crooked, marble white building.

I fell silent as I took in the details, staring curiously at the creature-like people standing either side of the huge white doors.

"Welcome to Gringotts." Hagrid announced as the doors opened and the inside was revealed.

There was a beautiful marble floor, so shiny that you could see the blurred figure of your reflection, the walls were marble, there were counters along the length of the hall put together so that it seemed that it was one long counter. There were two of these, facing each other, forming a kind of aisle leading up to just one big counter. Sat on stools, observing, studying and documenting various stones and coins, were more of the human-like creatures. From what I could tell, they were all quite short, maybe a head or so shorter than me, with long fingers, pointy and cunning faces.

"They're goblins," Hagrid whispered to me, bending down slightly to whisper. "Very clever, goblins, and very cunning."

I nodded distractedly, taking in what he said but still taking in the details of the hall.

We reached the top counter where a goblin was writing with a quill on a piece of parchment.

Hagrid cleared his throat to get the goblin's attention and the goblin looked up expectantly. "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Miss Lisa Williams' safe."

The goblin leant over his counter and peered down at me as I stood on my tiptoes, trying to get a better look since the counter was slightly taller than me.

"Do you have her key sir?" The goblin asked.

Hagrid looked through his pockets in thought. "Hang on a sec, I know I have it here somewhere." After a few more seconds of searching, Hagrid produced a small golden key which he handed to the goblin who looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!" The goblin called and another goblin came over, gesturing for me and Hagrid to follow him.

We followed him to one of the many doors leading out of the hall. When the door opened, I saw that, instead of more marble, it was a stone narrow passageway, lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were railway tracks on the floor. Griphook suddenly whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. We all got on, Hagrid with some difficulty since the cart was small, and then we were off.

We hurtled through a maze of twisting passages at an incredibly fast speed. At first I tried to remember the way we were going but it soon got confusing with all the twists and turns and I found myself distracted at looking at the stone walls, finding it beautiful and fun, even as my eyes watered and the cart took a few drops which made my stomach do flips.

The cart came to a stop and Hagrid hastily got off, looking a bit sick and pale, and leant against a wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I jus' don' like those rides very much." He waved it off and we followed Griphook to a huge, steel black door set in the stone wall.

"Here, hold this." Griphook handed Hagrid the lantern and inserted the key into the keyhole, twisting it and pulling it back out.

The door opened to reveal a medium sized room, looking kind of like a cave, but mounds and mounds of bronze, silver and gold coins. My jaw fell open in amazement and I swear, if it could, it would have hit the floor when Hagrid said;

"This is all yours."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How?"

He looked uncomfortable for a second before replying, "You'll find ou' but not from me. Now, take what you need and we'll off ter buy yer things."

"But Hagrid, I don't even know what wizarding world money is like." I said as I examined a few coins in my hand.

"Well it's easy." Hagrid pointed to each of the coins in turn as he explained. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. The Knuts are the little bronze ones." Hagrid helped pile some into a bag. "There, that shoul' be enough ter last yeh fer a few terms."

We got out of the vault and back onto the cart where Hagrid gripped the edge tightly and had his jaw firmly locked.

"I suggest we go an' get yer robes first. To Madam Malkin's." Hagrid led the way and outside the shop he stopped me.

"Say, Lisa, yeh wouldn' mind if just nipped in teh the Leaky Cauldron, would yeh? I hate those damn Gringott's carts and I need somethin' teh calm me down. I'll be back before yeh done."

"No, I won't mind, go ahead." I grinned and waved as he walked away and then entered the shop, the little bell above the door ringing.

A squat, smiling woman dressed all in mauve came from a different room. I was guessing she was Madam Malkin.

"Hello dear. Hogwarts?" She asked kindly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Very well, come over here then and I'll get everything sorted." I followed her to a dressing room where she told me to stand on a stool, pulled a robe over my head and started pinning it to the right length.

"Say, you're a tad taller than all the first years that have come in here." Madam Malkin commented.

"I am?" I asked confused, I always thought I was average for my age.

"Yes, a bit taller than the other eleven year olds."

Eleven year olds? "I'm thirteen."

"Oh, really?" I nodded. "Well I had no idea. Sorry then. And you're started at Hogwarts this year?"

I nodded again. "Hm, strange."

Before I could ask why it was strange, she said, "There, all done." Hang on a second and I'll just wrap these up for you."

She left for a second as I got off the stool and put my trainers back on. When she came back, she was holding all of my clothes wrapped in a pit of brown-ish paper and placed them in a bag.

"Here you go dear." She handed me the bag which I thanked her for and then paid for. When I turned around to leave, I found Hagrid standing outside the shop grinning widely.

"I got a surprise for yeh." Hagrid said grinning.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

From behind his back he pulled out a big silver cage and sat inside the cage was a beautiful owl, looking around excitedly. The owl had milky chocolate feathers which got lighter, almost caramel and cream coloured towards the front with dark brown small feathers scattered here and there.

"She's yours, now all yeh need teh do is pick a name." Hagrid beamed.

"You - you bought her? For me?" I asked, looking in the owl's eyes. Her big, dark chocolate eyes looked back at me with curiosity as I itched to reach out and stroke her feathers.

"Yeh. Yeh can take a pet teh Hogwarts, it says on yeh letter. Either an owl, toad or a cat. I though' an owl would be good so yeh can send letters to yeh friends and it's yeh birthday t'day so happy birthday!"

"Thanks Hagrid, this is one of the best birthday present's I ever got." I beamed, seeming to not be able to stop smiling.

"Heh heh. Now, get out the list in yeh letter which says what books you'll need, we have teh go buy them."

I pulled my Hogwart's letter out of the little bag I brought with me and found the equipment list. We visited every shop necessary before heading toward Flourish and Blotts to buy my school books.

"Hagrid, at what age do you start Hogwarts?" I asked as we weaved through the crowd slowly on our way to the bookshop a little way down the street.

"When yeh eleven, why?" Hagrid looked puzzled.

"Because I'm thirteen and I only received my letter now."

Hagrid's puzzled look went away as he realized. "Oh, tha'. Well, um, you'll find out but it's best if you find out from someone else, like Dumbledore, he'll tell yeh."

"Why can't you tell me? I don't get it, is it something important?"

"It's a long story Lisa but you'll find ou' soon enough."

I didn't get the chance to ask any more questions because we had arrived at Flourish and Blotts.

We finally finished buying all of my school equipment along with a trunk to put all my new things in. It was quite heavy now that everything was in it. We caught the Knight Bus again where Stan talked to Hagrid, half of which was discussing the escaped murderer, Sirius Black. From their conversation I learnt that he had killed thirteen people in broad daylight in front of the 'muggles' and was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I had no idea who this 'You-Know-Who was and I was hesitant to ask since they looked scared whenever they mentioned him.

I said goodbye to Hagrid, he handed me my ticket for the train to Hogwarts and set off in the Knight Bus. I dragged my trunk to the front door of my house, my owl's cage tucked under my arm and knocked on the door for Liam, Mum or Dad to come and open it.

I was back in Privet Drive as Mum and Dad had decided to come back since we, well, they, were no longer concerned about avoiding the letters.

With nobody coming to the door, I tried the handle and found it unlocked. I kicked the door open the rest of the way and dragged my trunk into the hallway, shutting the door with my foot.

"I'm home!" I called out and made my way to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Lisa, you're home." Mum smiled in welcoming.

"Why do you have an owl?"

"Hagrid bought me her as a birthday present." I flopped down on the sofa with my owl in her cage on my lap.

"Does she have a name?" Dad asked, trying to make conversation. I could tell that they were trying to make things less awkward.

"No, not yet, I haven't thought of one." I thought for a moment. "I'm going to call her Belle."

"Belle?" Liam snorted.

"Yes. She's beautiful so I thought, if it were a boy, I'd name it Beau but since it's a girl, I'll name her Belle." I looked at Belle. "Do you like your name? Belle."

Belle hooted happily in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

September the first finally came around and I could have cheered. I guess it's true. The more you want something, the longer time drags on.

I was so excited to go to Hogwarts. All through the summer I read and re-read all my books, finding everything fascinating. I fell in love with magic, at least reading about it since I couldn't practise magic at home. My wand just sat in its little box on my desk as I longed to learn and practice spells.

I was so happy when I bought it, I almost jumped with glee.

_"So, we got yeh books, now tha's left is yer wand." Hagrid said, shutting my new trunks which currently held all of my new equipment since we didn't want to be hauling all of it in our arms._

_"Where are we going to buy my wand?" I asked._

_"Mr Ollivander's, just over there." Hagrid pointed to a small shop a few meters away with peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

_I entered Ollivander's alone, Hagrid saying something along the lines of needing to buy some new protective gloves._

_The little bell above the door twinkled, announcing my entrance. I walked up to the desk, looking around but there seemed to be no one apart from me. I decided to wait for a while, rung the little bell on the counter and looked around. The shop was small and dark but the big front windows let in a lot of light. The wall were filled with rows upon rows of small rectangular boxes, hundred of them stacked to the ceiling, and from what I could see there were many, many more leading off into another room behind the counter. Everything was dusty and the ceiling light was dim and flickering._

_Just as I decided that there was no one in the shop, a man came from the other room. He had wide eyes, whispy white hair and looked quite frail._

_"Hello," I greeted awkwardly._

_"Hello. I'm Ollivander, what's your name?" He asked, moving behind the counter._

_"Lisa, Lisa Williams, I've come to buy a wand." _

_"Ah yes, I must admit I've been expecting you."_

_"You have?" I asked puzzled._

_"Oh yes, I cannot reveal my reasons but I knew it was a matter of time before you walked into my shop to buy a wand."_

_Okay, not weird at all. "So, do I just pick a wand?"_

_"No, you see, it is not the wizard that chooses the wand Miss Williams, it is the wand that chooses the wizard. Now, hold out your wand arm." Mr. Ollivander instructed, a tape measure in his hands. _

_"Well I'm right handed so I guess it's my right arm..." I trailed, holding out my right arm. Mr. Ollivander started measuring from my shoulder to my elbow, from my elbow to my wrist, wrist to finger tips and so on, when the bell above the door twinkled again and Hagrid came in._

_"Hagrid, how are you?" Mr. Ollivander asked and I suddenly realised that the tape measure was measuring by itself. _

_"Good, good. I've come with Lisa teh get her school stuff." Hagrid replied, sitting on a small wooden stool which creaked under his weight._

_"Ah, well I think I have a few good ones here, that'll do." Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure fell to the floor as I blinked at it in amazement. _

_"Here, try this one, redwood and unicorn hair, nine inches." I got handed a wand and not knowing what to do, I waved it threw the air and jumped scared when one of the lamps in the small chandelier on the ceiling burst._

_"No, no, not that one..." Mr. Ollivander took the wand off of me and handed another one. I went through about five more wands before he handed me one that he 'was sure would work'._

_"Here, here, this one, eleven inches, willow and phoenix feather." He handed me the wand and as soon as the wood touched my hand, a shot of warmth shot up my arm and I raised it in front of me._

_I waved the wand through the air, drawing a random pattern and green swirls shot out, tracing the pattern I made._

_I almost jumped in excitement, knowing that I had found my wand. Hagrid clapped and cheered, Mr. Ollivander smiled and I clapped in excitement._

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mum asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine." I exasperated, hugging her as she kissed my forehead.

"Do you have everything?" Dad nagged.

I sighed. "Yes Dad. You made me double check everything _twice_ before we left."

"Yes well we're going to miss you." Mum said, holding back tears as I hugged Dad. "Don't forget to write."

"I will, every day if you want me to." I joked.

"Not _every_ day." Liam started. "We'll get sick of you."

I grinned. "You're gonna miss me and you know it."

He shrugged. "Of course, I'm not going to have anyone to annoy."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" I said sarcastically. We both broke into wide grins and hugged.

"I'll miss you sis."

"I'll miss you too." I mumbled into his shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Okay, so I have to get going, the train leaves in fifteen minutes." I said, I gave my parents and Liam one last hug each and turned into the station, willing myself not to cry. I blinked back the tears as I pushed my trolley through the crowd in King's Cross Station.

I stopped and pulled my train ticket out of my pocket, reading it properly for the first time since Hagrid had handed me it. Wait, was that right? The ticket said platform nine and three quarters but as I looked, I could only find nine and ten.

After a few minutes of looking, I spotted a guard and headed over to ask him.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?" I asked nervously.

"Platform nine and three quarters? That don't exist." The guard answered puzzled.

"Oh. Well then, which train leaves at eleven o'clock?"

"None of 'em do." The guard walked away, muttering something about time wasters.

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear you talking to the guard." A voice said and I turned around to face a girl my age. "Are you looking for platform nine and three quarters?"

"Yes." It was then that I noticed that she also had a trolley with a trunk like mine on but with a cat basket instead of an owl's cage. "Please tell me you go to Hogwarts."

She laughed. "Yes, I do. Come on, I'll show you how to get there. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. You are?"

"Lisa Williams. I'm just starting Hogwarts. I'm guessing you're not a first year?" I asked as we wheeled our trolleys through the crowd, heading towards platform's nine and ten from what I could tell.

"Yeah, I'm starting my third year. You look a bit tall to be a first year though." She commented.

"I'm not. I'm thirteen but I only received my Hogwart's letter this year. I'm going into third year too."

"You're not eleven or a first year? That's odd, that doesn't usually happen. Normally you get your letter when you're eleven."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Hermione stopped, facing the brick wall between platform's nine and ten.

"Okay, see that wall?" I nodded. "What you want to do is walk straight through it. Better to do it at a run if you're nervous."

"You're kidding right?" My eyes widened.

"No. I'll go with you, on three okay? One, two, three!" She started walking fast towards the wall and I hesitantly went with her.

The wall was coming nearer and nearer, I was sure we were going to crash. Oh no, we really were going to crash! Almost, now...

Wait, we didn't crash?

I opened my eyes which I had closed and found myself next to Hermione on a different platform. There were students everywhere, some in casual clothes, some in their school robes already. There were owl hooting to each other in their cages, cats meowing from their baskets and even a few toads. And in the middle of it all was a scarlet steam engine with the sign _Hogwarts Express_ on the front.

"Wow." I commented and Hermione chuckled.

"You can stick with me if you like, I'll show you around and help you out." She offered.

"That would be great." I replied brightly. I think I just made a friend.

"I came here with my friends, they're probably wondering where I am. Would you like to meet them?" Hermione offered.

"Sure." I smiled.

We grabbed our trunks off of the trolleys with me will Belle in her cage and Hermione with her cat in its basket and we started weaving through the crowd.

"Oh, there they are." Hermione said as a voice shouted 'Hermione!'

We made our way over to two boys, the taller of the two speaking first.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I got separated walking through the crowd and then I was helping Lisa out." Hermione replied.

"Oh. Well, hey, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The boy introduced himself to me. He had ginger hair and brown eyes and was tall and lanky.

The second boy introduced himself as well. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He had messy black hair and green eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that they were very similar to mine.

"I'm Lisa Williams."

"Oh Hermione, there you are!" Exclaimed a woman hurrying towards us. She was short and plump, with ginger hair and a kind face and following her was a tall man, also with ginger hair. "We were wondering where you were!"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, I got separated in the crowd and then I was helping Lisa out." Hermione said.

"Oh. Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mum and this is my husband Arthur." Mrs Weasley introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lisa, nice to meet you." I said. I was feeling a bit shy which always happened when ever I met people.

"We better get on the train, it's going to leave any minute now." Ron commented, looking at all the students hurrying inside it.

"Yes, go, go." Molly said.

"Oh, uh, Harry, mind if I have a word, it'll only take a minute." Mr Weasley said.

"Sure. I'll meet you guys on the train." Harry said, walking a little way off with Mr Weasley.

"Well have a good year." Mrs Weasley said with a kind smile and ushered us onto the train.

"Let's wait for Harry." Hermione said and a minute later Harry showed up just as a whistle blew and the doors on the train started closing.

Another whistle sounded and the train started moving, speeding up as the seconds passed. I carefully made my way after Harry, Ron and Hermione, not wanting to fall because of the speed the train was going at.

"This is the only one that isn't full." Harry said as we arrived at a compartment at the end of the train which was empty apart from a man sitting fast asleep by the window. You couldn't quite see what he looked like since he had a big shabby brown coat draped over himself which covered his face.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked as we sat down, me, Hermione and Ron on one side and Harry on the other next to the mysterious man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione whispered.

"How d'you know that? How is it that she always knows everything?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's on his case." I pointed to the case above the man's head.

"Oh." Ron shrugged. Me and Hermione smirked. "Wonder what he teaches?"

"That's obvious isn't it? There's only one vacancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well I hope he's up to it," Ron commented doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off."

I frowned. "What do you mean 'you hope he's up to it'?"

"Teacher's don't normally last if they're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, at least not here." Hermione commented, absent-mindedly stroking her cat which was now in her lap.

"They never last more than a year." Harry said.

"How come?"

"So let me get this straight." I said. We were about half an hour into the journey and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been explaining everything that happened since their first year and it all seemed to tie back to a wizard who had intended to kill Harry but didn't manage. "So far you've had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. First there was that Quirrel guy who wore a turban and who ended up having the most powerful dark wizard pretty much stuck to the back of his head but he died when you fought against him to get a stone that could turn you immortal and what not. And in your second year you had a down right idiot from what you've told me of him, somebody called Gilderoy Lockhart who claimed he'd done all of these amazing things but in reality can't even cast spells apart from one who tried using you to get to this 'chamber of secrets' where this massive snake lived which you managed to kill."

"Yes." Harry replied.

I was flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say."

They all laughed.

"Yeah, and now there's more." Harry started and we all listened intently. "Back at the Leaky Cauldron, I heard your parents talking, Ron, and then your dad talked to me before we got on the train. It's about Sirius Black."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked urgently.

Harry explained the argument that Mr and Mrs Weasley had and what Mr Weasley had told him before he got on the train. Sirius Black, the escaped murderer was after Harry for some reason. Apparantly he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, (which I know knew whose name was Voldemort but people didn't like to say his name. I don't know why though, to me it's just a name.) Sirius, according to the papers, was practically Voldemort's right hand man and now that Voldemort was allegedly dead or in hiding, Sirius wanted to come after Harry and kill him to 'make Voldemort proud'.

When he finished Ron looked thunderstruck and Hermione had her hands over her mouth whilst I was wide eyed and astounded. And to think for the past year I had been worrying about algebra and homework.

Hermione lowered her hands to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry defended. "Trouble usually finds _me."_

I snorted.

"How thick would Harry have to be , to go looking for a nutter who wants to kil him?" said Ron shakily. It seemed that Hermione and Ron were taking the news worse than Harry was, they even seemed more frightened than he looked.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "Hogsmeade. I can't wait to go there." Ron seemed to cheer up at the mention of Hogsmeade. "Honeydukes, the sweet shop, has everything!"

"Isn't Hogsmeade the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain! It's going to be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I 'spect it will." Harry said heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"Aren't you going?" Ron started to ask but at that moment a woman appeared at the door, pushing along a trolley full of sweets that I had never seen.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked kindly.

I got up to look while Hermione debated and tried to wake up Professor Lupin.

"Um, I guess I'll have, uh... I'll have a box of," I squinted at the label. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and some Chocolate Frogs." The lady handed me my sweets and I gave her the money and made my way back to my seat as Hermione, Harry and Ron got something.

"I have never seen these sweets before in my life." I commented.

"You want to be careful with those." Ron said through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes. "When they say every flavour, they mean _every_ flavour."

"These aren't real frogs are they?" I asked wearily. Knowing magic, they could be.

"No." Harry chuckled. "I thought the same when I first bought one. They're normal chocolate frogs and you can collect the cards that come inside them."

"Hermione, you get that _thing_ away from me." Ron suddenly hissed, staring at Hermione's cat who was now sat next to Harry and staring intently at Ron's shirt pocket which held his rat who I caught a glimpse of earlier.

"Oh, stop worrying Ron. Crookshanks isn't going to hurt Scabbers." Hermione scooped up Crookshanks and closed him in his basket.

"Whatever, that thing is evil and you know it."

Hermione was about to argue back when Professor Lupin suddenly gave a small snort and turned his head, still asleep but we all became quiet.

"So," I started, nibbling on the end of a yellow bean, happy to find out it was lemon flavoured. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's brilliant there." Ron started.

"Just be careful of the moving staircases." Hermione said.

"And don't go in the Forbidden Forest." Harry added.

"Yeah, unless you actually like giant sized spiders." Ron shuddered.

"There's four houses." Hermione said. "There's Gryffindor, which we're all in, and there's also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't quite get along."

"That's an understatement." Ron mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Voldemort, sorry," Harry said as Ron shuddered. "You-Know-Who was in Slytherin and apparently, all Slytherin's turn out to be evil or Death Eaters."

"Do you just get randomly put in the houses?" I wondered.

"No, there's the Sorting Hat. You put it on, you'll see when you get there. All the first years just go down to the front of the hall, put the hat on, it digs around in your head and it'll tell you where to go."

"Do you think I'll have to go with the first years?" I asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I think it's the first time this has happened." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Lisa got her Hogwart's letter late." Hermione replied.

"I'm not eleven, I'm thirteen. I only got my Hogwarts letter this year and I don't know what's going to happen."

"You're thirteen? I thought you looked a bit taller than a first year." Ron commented.

Suddenly the train started to slow down, the rain outside hammering against the glass and the wind roaring.

"Have we arrived?" I asked, looking out of the window but I couldn't see much since it was dark and the water running down the glass blurred the view.

"We can't be." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Then why have we stopped?" Ron asked.

Harry got up and looked out into the corridor. Suddenly the train gave a jolt and he fell back into his seat, the door slided closed and the lamps flickered and went out.

"There's something moving out there." I said, looking intently through the window. "I think people are coming aboard."

"Everyone be quiet for a second." A hoarse voice murmured and a small light filled the compartment. We turned to Professor Lupin who had woken up and was holding his wand out, the tip glowing with light.

We stayed quiet for a second, all of us listening intently.

We all looked towards the door of the compartment as a figure moved past. You couldn't see much of the figure, only that it was tall and wearing a long billowing robe with ripped ends and it seemed to be floating. It held out a hand, its fingers curling and the door slid slowly open as it floated in the doorway to the compartment.

The air went cold, I could hear tiny cracks as the window froze. The creature stared at each of us in turn, its rattling breathing the only thing audible in the silence. You could not see his face, it was completely covered by a black cloak but a hand protruded enough to make my stomach coil as it was thin, bony and rotten.

Our breaths all came out in a silvery puff and it felt as though the warmth was being sucked out of the room. My stomach dropped as coldness over came me and I felt terrible, as though I would never be happy again, that all the happiness was being sucked from my body.

Harry was paralyzed, staring at the creature who's gaze seemed to be fixed on him. He looked weak and pale, worse than any of us. I put my hands to my head, suddenly feeling sick and I heard a voice. A woman screaming in the distance and I fought the urge to throw up.

Professor Lupin suddenly stood up, muttering something under his breath and a silver form erupted from his wand. It charged towards the creepy figure who retreated as though it had been burned.

I saw Harry's eyes close and he fell sideways into the space next to him on the seat.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as the lights flickered back on and the train slowly started moving again.

Minutes passed as we waited for Harry to wake up. "Hey guys, he's waking up." I said as Harry's eyes opened and he slowly sat up, adjusting his glasses.

"What - What happened? What was that thing?" He asked.

"That," said Professor Lupin. "Was a dementor. One of the guards from Azkaban. They were on the train looking for Sirius Black." Professor Lupin unwrapped a chocolate bar, broke it into pieces and handed some to all of us.

"Eat, you'll feel better. If you'll excuse me, I'll be up at the front, talking to the driver." He left the compartment.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, that creature came and you fainted and then Professor Lupin stood up and said a spell, there was this white light and the dementor went away." Hermione said, stroking Crookshanks who was purring in her lap. Luckily Belle had fallen asleep again after the dementor went away.

"Who screamed?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks. "No one screamed Harry." Ron said. I frowned. Of course some one had screamed, I heard it and so did Harry, how could they have not heard it?

I ate the chocolate and felt warmth returning to my body, feeling better instantly. "You guys should eat the chocolate, you'll feel better." I said.

A few minutes of silence went past and Professor Lupin returned.

"Is everyone alright? We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Harry, Professor McGonagall would like to see you up at the castle."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I sent her a message saying you fainted, it's nothing to worry about, she just wants to make sure that you are alright."

"But I'm fine!" Harry said.

"Well she wants to make sure. She also asked me to look for a student, Lisa Williams; do any of you know her or what compartment she's in?"

I frowned, puzzled. "I'm Lisa. Why?"

"She would like to see you up at the castle." Lupin replied.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the journey. It had finally stopped raining when the train came to a halt and students started piling out. We left our trunks and animals on the train, a voice saying that they would be taken up to the castle for us.

I jumped off the train, finding it hard to move through the crowd.

"Firs' years over here!" A loud voice shouted and I turned around to find Hagrid holding a lantern, surrounded by a small crowd of people who I guessed were first years.

"Hi Hagrid," I waved.

"Hey Lisa, I see yeh met Harry, Ron an' Hermione." He gestured to them.

"You know Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he helped me get my things from Diagon Alley." I replied.

"Well, I'll be seein' yeh. Gotta get the firs' years rounded up." He joked.

We waved goodbye and I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to some carriages about twenty meters away.

"So you guys didn't hear anybody screaming when that _thing _appeared?" Harry asked again.

"No, Harry, we didn't. You probably just imagined it." Hermione said over her shoulder sympathetically.

Harry frowned and trudged up the slight slope next to me. I decided I should tell him.

"Harry." I started.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I heard the screaming too."

His eyes widened. "You did?"

I nodded. "It was a woman; she sounded like she was screaming for help."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Ron spotted an empty carriage and we ran towards it.


End file.
